Pocky Kiss
by Murasaki B
Summary: Lavi tells Allen about Kanda questioning the white-haired exorcist's courage. Of course, this infuriates Allen, but Lavi tells him about a way to prove his courage to the Japanese teen. Light Shonen-ai; One Shot.


Oya, oya, I seem to be in a writing fit ^^ Good for you guys.

I don't own DGM or any of its characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

– **Pocky Kiss – **

"Oi, Allen," Lavi shouted, running towards his white-haired friend and stopping when he was close enough. "You know what Yuu said?"

Allen's features immediately darkened. "What did that Soba-addicted idiot say?"

The redhead threw an arm around the other's shoulders, walking down the corridor next to him. "He said you that were a total wimp and would somehow always worm your way out of stuff that needs some balls."

"He really said that?" Allen almost shrieked incredulously.

Lavi only grinned a little sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "It might haven't been _exactly_ those words he used, but he definitely said something along those lines."

This caused the scowl on the white-haired teen's face to darken. "That idiot…"

"Nah, that's just Yuu's way of showing affection." Lavi waved it off, sending his friend a cheeky grin.

"Oh, really?"

Seeing Allen's eyes filled solely with doubt, the redhead laughed a little nervously. "Well… maybe not quite. But you know what?"

"What?"

The impossible happened and Lavi's grin widened even more. "I know a way to prove him wrong."

"That would be?" Allen actually worried about his friend's 'idea'. The redhead often had all kinds of weird ideas that almost always ended up with Allen either being scolded by someone, or being hurt in some way, sometimes even both.

In response, Lavi grabbed his friend's wrist and dragged him off. "Just come with me and you'll see."

"Eh? Don't we need Kanda to watch whatever you'll make me do?"

The redhead turned while running to answer Allen. "We need to test it out first, you know. There's no use in you doing it for the first time and maybe chickening out in the end."

"I won't chicken out!" the cursed teen exclaimed angrily, letting himself be dragged away.

Lavi then pulled his friend past Headquarters' private rooms and soon stopped in front of one of countless doors. "This is it." He pulled out a key from his pant's pocket and quickly opened the door.

Describing the room wasn't hard: A total mess with the furniture in it covered in piles and stacks of countless papers, files and other documents.

The redhead somehow managed to enter the room without stepping on or overthrowing anything, then proceeded to take away some piles of paper and put them somewhere else. "Come on, Allen. I'll show you something."

Eyebrows furrowed, Allen followed his friend's example and stepped over the countless documents without disrupting anything. After releasing a sigh, he sat down beside his friend on the floor. He watched Lavi searching through papers, looking for something beneath. "What are you–"

"Ah hah!" the redhead suddenly exclaimed, pulling something from beneath a pile of files. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, holding up a small box.

"Uh…" Allen eyed the unfamiliar box, noticing a foreign writing on it. "No. I can't read what's standing there. Is it Chinese?"

For some reason, Lavi's green eye glinted with excitement. "Nope. It's Japanese. A scientist from the Asian branch gave it to me as a thank-you for helping him out with some stuff."

Allen tilted his head a little in curiosity. "What stuff?"

"Secret," the older exorcist replied with a smirk. "Anyway, this is some Japanese sweet called 'Pocky'. This should be strawberry-flavoured."

"You can read Japanese?"

Lavi replied with a matter-of-fact-look. "Of course. I'm Bookman Junior after all."

"Yeah…" The white-haired teen suspiciously eyed the box containing the so-called 'Pocky'. "And what are we going to do with that candy?"

"We'll test your courage by taking one like this…" The bookman apprentice openend the box and swiftly pulled out a biscuit stick coated in a pink icing, "and eating them."

Allen blinked in confusion, watching his friend placing the stick between his teeth. "You mean… we'll eat the same one?"

"Yup," Lavi replied with the pocky between his lips, nodding excitedly. "The one that pulls back first is a wimp." He almost chuckled when Allen sported a blush that slightly tinted his cheeks. "So? Are you in?"

"What if…" The younger exorcist had his gaze fixed on the floor. "What if neither of us pulls back and we eat that pocky-thing up?"

"I told you: The first one that pulls back looses. If you want to do this right, you can't pull back, no matter what happens."

Allen's blush turned a much brighter color. "B-But we're both… guys. We can't…"

"I'm your friend, right, Allen? I'm just trying to help you to prove Yuu wrong, but when you don't want to…"

"Th-That's not it, Lavi!" the other immediately jabbered, biting his bottom lip nervously. "Okay… let's do this." He avoided looking at his friend's smirking face when he inched closer to Lavi and wrapped his lips around the biscuit stick. He closed his eyes as Lavi took a bite, coming closer to him. After taking a breathe, Allen took a bite himself, feeling the redhead's body heat getting nearer. They both continued that way, each taking bites, until Allen could feel the redhead's breathe hitting his face. His next bite would force him to press his lips against Lavi's, so of course he hesitated. Then the image of Kanda smirking at him appeared in his mind, the older teen calling him a wimpy bean sprout for the rest of his life. Somehow, Allen managed to take another bite simply out of defiance. Only when something soft and warm pressed against his lips did he notice what had happened.

Lavi grinned into the kiss, testing how far he could go by letting his tongue hit his friend's lip. His smirk widened when Allen finally opened his eyes again to look at him with a questioning glare. Again, the redhead let his tongue hit the younger teen's lip.

Knowing that Lavi was watching him, Allen now refused to close his eyes again and with that despising image of a smirking Kanda in mind, he opened his mouth to let the other's tongue enter. When his back hit the floor, he finally noticed that Lavi had pushed him down and now was looming over him, still kissing him. The redhead was literally ravishing his mouth, one of his legs beside Allen and the other between the younger teen's legs. While Lavi was leaning on his elbows placed next to Allen's sides, the white-haired teen hesitantly raised his hands to let them grab on to the front of the older exorcist's loose blue shirt. Having the redhead's tongue in his mouth somehow felt weird, yet at the same time good and he felt his own cheeks heating up again. When Lavi accidently brushed his knee against his crotch, Allen couldn't contain himself and moaned into the kiss, still looking up at Lavi with slightly glazed over eyes.

Both teens soon reached a point where they didn't care about the remains of candy in their mouths and closed their eyes to deepen the kiss. With a louder moan, Allen pulled Lavi down and closer to himself, letting his own tongue slide into the other's mouth. He didn't even pull back when he felt himself becoming weaker and a little drowsy. His movements went slacker and he panted madly when Lavi suddenly pulled back.

"A-Allen, you all right?" the redhead inquired worriedly. He searched his friend's face and smirked a little when he took in that flushed appearance.

As Allen replied, he was still panting heavily. "I'm okay. Just didn't get enough air."

"You almost passed out from the lack of oxygen." The older teen chuckled a little at the dazed expression on his friend's face. "And you could've pulled back, you know."

"I know, but that way I won," the cursed teen replied smugly. "You pulled back first."

"I was worried about you!"

Now on Allen's face a sly smirk appeared. "We still have a lot of time to practice."

At first, Lavi was surprised, but then a look of lust crossed his features. "Well then, I'll do my best to give you some advice."

Even though by now Allen doubted Lavi's claim of what Kanda supposedly had said, he didn't care anymore. Kissing the redhead was a lot more interesting than getting angry over that grumpy Japanese.

* * *

I don't know what it is I suddenly have with Lavi and Allen kissing and candy being involved… Ah well, as long as I get to write those two pouncing on each other, I don't mind. Anyway, I didn't know pocky kisses were such a common thing and I actually came up with the title and the whole plot of this randomly and by myself. Only when I googled out of curiosity, I found out that it even stood in the Urban Dictionary :P.

In case anyone likes the pairing AllenxDebitto or AllenxJasdebi, then go to my profile and give me a vote on my poll, so I know if I should write a lemon to it ;D.

Benze ;P


End file.
